Opera
by Takoyaki yummy
Summary: Berpihak pada akatsuki bukanlah takdirnya, tetapi kenapa jalannya tetaplah harus bersama akatsuki? Kejahatan naif yang dilakukannya hanyalah berdasarkan terhadap arahan dari orang yang mengasuhnya, tanpa mengetahui jika orang tuanya sudahlah berkorban terlalu banyak demi Negeri Konoha. Pemainan pun sudah seperti opera, dengan takdir sebagai sang sutradara.Canon. Prologue.


**Opera**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu**

**Warn: Miss typo, canon, action dan romance berlebihan, cerita berat, terdapat rating M untuk ke depannya, dan lain-lain.**

**Peringatan:  
**

**Nggak suka, nggak usah baca!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Gelap.

Tidak ada setitik pun cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersembunyi—di bawah tanah. Namun, walaupun ruangan tersebut sangatlah gelap, pemuda berambut pirang, yang memiliki tiga buah tanda lahir membentuk garis di masing-masing pipinya, dengan mata biru, berdiri santai di samping meja yang terbuat dari batu. Tidak ada ekspresi cerita layaknya Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda tersebut hanya memandang topeng berbentuk rubah dengan pandangan dingin.

_**Tidakkah kau harus segera melaksanakan misimu?**_

Suara bergema terdengar dari dalam diri pemuda bermata biru yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto memegang perutnya. Ia menyentuh tempat dimana disimpannya sosok makhluk besar yang sangat ditakuti oleh para penduduk atau ninja di luar sana.

Kyuubi.

Makhluk yang konon memiliki kekuatan sangat besar tersimpan di dalam pemuda yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki. Makhluk tersebut sudah menjadi teman semenjak Naruto kecil. Bahkan, semenjak Naruto beranjak dewasa pun makhluk itu sudah berada di dalam dirinya. Entah bagaimana caranya monster rubah berekor sembilan tersebut bisa berada di dalam diri Naruto, pemilik mata biru pun tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

Naruto mengambil topeng rubah yang tersedia di atas meja—depannya. Ia memandang topeng bersimbol kehebatan sang Jinchuuriki dengan seksama.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto pada sahabat satu-satunya, dan yang selalu dipercayainya—Kyuubi.

**Sabaku Ryutaro**

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Hokage ketiga.

Berbeda dengan cerita Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Di dalam cerita ini, Sarutobi tidaklah terbunuh oleh makhluk ular yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Orochimaru. Ia masih memimpin negara yang memiliki banyak ninja, Konoha, untuk menggantikan hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze. Namun, dibalik kepemimpinannya selalu terdapat rasa yang mengganjil di dalam dirinya, hingga iapun tidak sanggup untuk turun tahta dari jabatannya sebagai hokage sebelum semua masalahnya selesai.

Setelah kematian Minato, pria paruh baya yang sering menatap ke luar jendela dari balik meja kerjanya selalu diliputi mimpi buruk. Akibat keteledorannya dalam menjaga Naruto sekaligus Kyuubi, pada akhirnya pengorbanan Kushina dan Minato hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Naruto yang merupakan anak semata wayang dari kedua pasangan suami—istri hebat tersebut haruslah menghilang pada umurnya yang masih bayi, hingga jejaknya tidaklah ditemukan sama sekali.

Selain masalah Naruto, terdapat juga masalah lain yang membuat Sarutobi tidaklah tenang.

Opera.

Sesosok manusia bertopeng dengan memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah sudah cukup lama menghantui dunia perninjaan. Manusia yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai opera karena sifatnya yang misterius, dan mempermainkan takdir layaknya sutradara dunia pertunjukan memperlihatkan betapa kuatnya manusia tersebut. Sebenarnya, hal tersebut sangatlah wajar karena jika seseorang memakai jubah akatsuki pastilah orang tersebut memiliki ilmu ninja yang tinggi di dalam dunia perninjaan.

Kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh manusia opera tersebut sangatlah tidak bermoral. Ia telah menghancurkan banyak impian dari para ninja dengan cara mencuri ilmu yang dimiliki oleh para manusia di dunia ninja. Bukan hanya mencuri jurus-jurus yang telah dikuasai oleh para ninja, tetapi orang tersebut dibuat gila, hingga tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Selain itu, terkadang sang korban mengalami kecacatan secara permanen akibat makhluk yang dinamai sebagai opera oleh para ninja.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari manusia opera tersebut?" Sarutobi bertanya pada kedua ninja yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, hendak menyampaikan informasi.

Kedua manusia yang memiliki mata _onyx_ saling pandang. Setelah itu, salah satu dari antara mereka berdua memandang kembali Sarutobi.

"Belum, Hokage-sama..," jawab Uchiha Itachi dengan ekspresi serius. Ia menunduk hormat di hadapan ketua ninja Negeri Konoha. "Para suruhanku belum menemukan jejaknya..," lanjutnya, di saat hokage ketiga hanya manggut-manggut—mengerti.

Dari sekian para ninja yang diturunkan untuk menyelidiki kasus yang disebabkan oleh opera, terdapat seorang ninja hebat yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Ia adalah ninja dari _clan_ terkenal atau _clan_ yang paling ditakuti di dunia para ninja. Matanya yang kelam bisa berubah menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Sedangkan sifatnya yang _cool_, dan kepalanya yang selalu dingin, sangatlah dapat diandalkan apabila dirinya terpilih menjadi pemimpin suatu misi dari Hokage.

"Kami akan terus menyelidikinya sampai menemukan siapa dalang dibalik masalah ini..," lanjut Sasuke Uchiha, membantu kakaknya dalam menyampaikan informasi pada sang hokage.

Selain Itachi, terdapat juga seorang pemuda jenius yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha, atau adik dari seorang Itachi. Pemuda tersebut sangatlah jenius layaknya kakak-kakaknya. Namun, berbeda dengan kakaknya, Sasuke lebih banyak memiliki teman, walaupun sifatnya cenderung pendiam dibandingkan teman-teman sebayanya.

Dengan masuknya dua pemuda hebat yang berasa dari _clan_ Uchiha dapat dipastikan jika misi kali ini sangatlah berbahaya, dan penting. Oleh karena itu, untuk pertama kali juga kedua Uchiha merasa tertantang dengan permainan yang diadakan oleh para manusia opera tersebut.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian." Hokage membalikan badannya untuk memandang dua pemuda paling berpotensi di negerinya. "Kalian harus cepat menemukan siapa orangnya sebelum semakin jatuhnya banyak korban..," kata hokage. Ia menghela napas, berat. "Silahkan pergi!" Hokage mempersilahkan kedua Uchiha untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

"Permisi!" pamit Uchiha sebelum menghilang dengan jurus _teleport_ mereka.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Sesudah kedua Uchiha pergi.

"Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?" batin hokage ketiga. Ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman, ketika mengingat masalah yang diakibatkan oleh sang opera. Seperti suatu perasaan yang salah, dan tidaklah baik untuk tidak ditangani secara serius.

**Sabaku Ryutaro**

Naruto memandang ke arah sekeliling dengan pandangan sedikit ke atas. Ia memandang ke arah banyaknya batu yang menjulang tinggi dengan para rekan kerjanya yang berdiri di setiap batu menjulang tinggi tersebut. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, seluruh anggota para akatsuki kembali berkumpul. Entah apa yang akan direncanakan oleh mereka untuk kali ini, tetapi menurut kabar yang beredar, target para akatsuki sekarang adalah jinchuuriki dari ekor satu hingga delapan.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu, Naruto?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di salah satu batu tersebut, meminta penjelasan dari apa yang dikerjakan Naruto selama orang-orang yang termasuk dalam gank akatsuki sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Naruto meloncat ke atas batu—tempat seharusnya dia berada. "Dunia perninjaan panik dan kehilangan fokus karena kemunculan opera..," senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman yang menakutkan bagi para anggota akatsuki lainnya. "Dan inilah saatnya kita mulai bertindak..," kata Naruto, memberikan informasi jika keberadaan akatsuki mulai terlupakan karena adanya manusia opera yang ternyata adalah anggota akatsuki juga.

Semua para anggota akatsuki memandang ke arah Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka bocah rubah yang telah mereka urus dari bayi kini sudah besar, dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Hanya dengan kekuatan ninja yang berasal dari monster di dalam tubuhnya, dan para anggota akatsuki, Naruto berhasil membuat dunia ninja kerepotan. Akibat adanya Naruto, rencana mereka bisa mudah untuk dilaksanakan. Selagi para negeri ninja sibuk mencari makhluk bertopeng, para anggota akatsuki lainnya bisa masuk ke dalam pertahanan yang terdapat di negeri ninja untuk mencuri monster-monster yang terdapat di luar sana.

"Kau teruslah kerjakan tugasmu, Naruto!" Ketua dari anggota akatsuki memberi aba-aba kepada pengendali rubah berekor sembilan. "Buatlah dunia ninja sibuk dengan keberadaanmu…," lanjutnya di saat Naruto hanya mengangguk—ngerti.

Semua orang di sekeliling Naruto ikut mengangguk ngerti. Mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan misi mereka sebagai pencuri para monster di dunia perninjaan, tanpa mengetahui jika takdir para anggota akatsuki akan terikat oleh takdir dunia perninjaan dengan Naruto sebagai poros dari kekuatan dua kubu tersebut.

.

.

Seorang anak muda yang ditakdirkan oleh langit untuk menyelamatkan dunia ninja telah jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Anak dari sang pahlawan Negeri Konoha pun dengan naifnya hanya mengikuti alur takdir yang diperuntukan untuknya. Apakah nasib para ninja akan baik-baik saja? Apakah Naruto akan terus menjalankan aksi mencurinya? Hal ini sangatlah ironis jika mengingat ayah dan ibunya adalah kedua pahlawan yang berkorban untuk Negeri Konoha. Selain itu, sahabat satu-satunya dari pemuda bermata birupun hanya terdiam, bertindak sebagai makhluk munafik yang berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

Tidakkah itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang menyakitkan bagi semuanya jika pemuda yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan telah menjadi senjata penghancur di negerinya sendiri?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ha—ah, setelah lama nggak nulis akhirnya bisa muncul di fanfiction juga, walaupun bingung kenapa muncul-muncul cuman buat main role a fic (putar fic, dengan plot tidak diketahui alias setiap chapter akan dibuat oleh para author yang berbeda, dan author tersebut nggak tahu kemana jalannya nih cerita karena setiap chapter sesuai imajinasi si pembuat, jadi bisa dibilang ini cerita akan menjadi kejutan setiap pembuat chapter-nya. Ya, ini bisa fic untuk ngetes daya imajinasi dadakan si Author yang bermain).

Untuk chapter awal memang masih sangat pendek. Tetapi, untuk ke depannya akan diperpanjang karena yang buat bukan Saba XP. Oke, silahkan dilanjut teman-teman Saba a.k.a Touisback atau Taz? Entah siapa di antara mereka yang akan berimajinasi dan menyusun setiap rahasia di fic ini nanti diundi.

Selamat menikmati permainan yang sedang dilaksanakan oleh para author ini!


End file.
